customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Saying Please and Thank You
Barney's Saying "Please and Thank You and Good Manners and Take Turns and Being Polite and Don't Cough with Your Mouth Closed Celebrating 120 Years Anniversary A Musical Celebration is a Barney Home Video on PBS that was released on November 30, 2002. Barney & Friends Season 1-6 Cast: #Doctor Barney is Here (Derek Kathy Tosha and Micheal) #Oh What a Day (Min Luci Shawn and Tina) #An Adventure in Make Believe (David) #The Alphabet Zoo (Julie Derek Shawn and Tina) #Having Tens of Fun (Min Tosha Kathy and Micheal) #Barney's Talent Show (Min Shawn Ashley Alissa Stephen and Jason) #Fun & Games (Jesse and Kristen) #1-2-3-4 Seasons (Tosha Rebecca and Maria) #Once Upon a Time (Carlos) #Waiting for Mr. Macarony (Maria Chip and Robert) #Lets Build Together (Jeff Stephen Kim and Keesha) #Its Tradition (Kristen Ashley and Alissa) #A Picture of Health (Hannah and Curtis) #Play Ball (Danny) #Its a Rainy Day (Hannah Emily Curtis Linda and Chip) #Easy Does It (Keesha Kristen Jeff and Danny) #A Package of Friendship (Kim Robert Ashley and Stephen) #Stick with Imagination (Hannah Robert Stephen and Keesha) #Itty Bitty Bugs (Danny and Linda) #Grandparents are Grand (Jeff Emily Kim and Stephen) #Count Me in (Jill and Chip) Video Featured: Season 1-6 #Once Upon a Magical Tale #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure #Rock with Barney #Barney Goes to School #Campfire Sing Along #Happy, Happy Birthday to You #Up to the Sky, and Down to the Ground #Let's Read with Barney #Happy Easter, Love Barney #Let's Exercise with Barney #Our Beautiful Earth #Barney's Wonderful World of Friends #Barney's Fun-Feild Adventure #Barney's Patriotic Parade #Lets Play Games with Barney #Barney's "I Can Do" Show #Barney's Make-Believe Vacation #Barney's Thanksgiving Party #More Barney Safety #Barney's Animal Friends #Once Upon a Magical Tale #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure #Rock with Barney #Barney Goes to School #Campfire Sing Along #Happy, Happy Birthday to You #Up to the Sky, and Down to the Ground #Let's Read with Barney #Happy Easter, Love Barney #Let's Exercise with Barney #Our Beautiful Earth #Barney's Wonderful World of Friends #Barney's Fun-Feild Adventure #Barney's Patriotic Parade #Lets Play Games with Barney #Barney's "I Can Do" Show #Barney's Make-Believe Vacation #Barney's Thanksgiving Party #More Barney Safety #Barney's Animal Friends #Once Upon a Magical Tale #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure #Rock with Barney #Barney Goes to School #Campfire Sing Along #Happy, Happy Birthday to You #Up to the Sky, and Down to the Ground #Let's Read with Barney #Happy Easter, Love Barney #Let's Exercise with Barney #Our Beautiful Earth #Barney's Wonderful World of Friends #Barney's Fun-Feild Adventure #Barney's Patriotic Parade #Lets Play Games with Barney #Barney's "I Can Do" Show #Barney's Make-Believe Vacation #Barney's Thanksgiving Party #More Barney Safety #Barney's Animal Friends #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure #Rock with Barney #Barney Goes to School #Campfire Sing Along #Happy, Happy Birthday to You #Up to the Sky, and Down to the Ground #Let's Read with Barney #Happy Easter, Love Barney #Let's Exercise with Barney #Our Beautiful Earth #Barney's Wonderful World of Friends #Barney's Fun-Feild Adventure #Barney's Patriotic Parade #Lets Play Games with Barney #Barney's "I Can Do" Show #Barney's Make-Believe Vacation #Barney's Thanksgiving Party #More Barney Safety #Barney's Animal Friends #Once Upon a Magical Tale #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure #Rock with Barney #Barney Goes to School #Campfire Sing Along #Happy, Happy Birthday to You #Up to the Sky, and Down to the Ground #Let's Read with Barney #Happy Easter, Love Barney #Let's Exercise with Barney #Our Beautiful Earth #Barney's Wonderful World of Friends #Barney's Fun-Feild Adventure #Barney's Patriotic Parade #Lets Play Games with Barney #Barney's "I Can Do" Show #Barney's Make-Believe Vacation #Barney's Thanksgiving Party #More Barney Safety #Barney's Animal Friends #Once Upon a Magical Tale #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure #Rock with Barney #Barney Goes to School #Campfire Sing Along #Happy, Happy Birthday to You #Up to the Sky, and Down to the Ground #Let's Read with Barney #Happy Easter, Love Barney #Let's Exercise with Barney #Our Beautiful Earth #Barney's Wonderful World of Friends #Barney's Fun-Feild Adventure #Barney's Patriotic Parade #Lets Play Games with Barney #Barney's "I Can Do" Show #Barney's Make-Believe Vacation #Barney's Thanksgiving Party #More Barney Safety #Barney's Animal Friends #Once Upon a Magical Tale "Barney Saying "Please and Thank You and Good Manners and Take Turns and Being Polite and Don't Cough with Your Mouth Closed" Celebrating 120 Years Anniversary A Musical Celebration" Previews 2002 Opening: #Warning Screen #Pokemon: The First Movie Teaser Preview #Scooby Doo On Zombie Island Preview #Wanner Home Video Halloween Collection Preview #The Wizard of Oz Preview #Jack Frost Preview #The Iron Giant Preview #Harry Potter Preview #See Spot Run Preview #Pokemon 3 Preview #Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Preview (Version 1) #Coming Soon to Theaters #Peanuts videos Preview #Now Available on Home Video #Nick Jr Videos Trailer (Version 1) #Coming Soon to Home Video #The Little Bear Movie (2001) VHS/DVD Teaser Preview #Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Preview #Rugrats 10th Anniversary Decade in Diapers Preview #The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo #Madeline Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo #Playhouse Disney Web Commrical Promo (Stanley) #Playhouse Disney Web Commrical Promo (The Book of Pooh) #Playhouse Disney Web Commrical Promo (Bear in the Big Blue House) #Playhouse Disney Web Commrical Promo (Rolie Polie Olie) #Rolie Polie Olie Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo #Rolie Polie Olie Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo #Rolie Polie Olie Get into Gear Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo #The Borrowers Preview #Franklin videos Preview #The Busy World of Richard Scary videos Preview #Cats Preview #Barney Videos (It’s Time For Counting, Barney In Outer Space, & Barney’s Big Surprise) Trailer #Barney Banjo Toy Promo #My Party With Barney Kideo VHS Trailer #Microsoft Actimates Barney Promo #Please Stay Tuned After This Presentation for Previews of PBS Kids After the Video #Our Feature Program #Wanner Bros. Home Video Logo #PBS Kids Videos Logo #PBS Kids Thinking About Roller Skating Bumper #Taking Turns Promo #Use Your Imagination Promo #Barney & Friends ID Bumper #Barney & Friends Funding Credits (1999-2001) #Barney Saying "Please and Thank You and Good Manners and Take Turns and Being Polite and Don't Cough with Your Mouth Closed" Celebrating 120 Years Anniversary A Musical Celebration Title Card (Opening Version) #Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) #Once Upon a Magical Tale Title Card Closing: #Barney Saying "Please and Thank You and Good Manners and Take Turns and Being Polite and Don't Cough with Your Mouth Closed" Celebrating 120 Years Anniversary A Musical Celebration (Closing Version) #The End Title Card #End Credits #Connecticutt Public Televison Logo #Visit PBS Oline at pbskids.org screen Bumper #Barney & Friends Funding Credits (1999-2001) #PBS Kids Videos Logo (1999-present)